Tf Child
by page101
Summary: RiD A femme has escaped the clutches of the Predacons and has taken her only sparkling with her. What happens when the Spychangers get involved?
1. Chapter 1

"Hush now. It's alright," The violet armored femme cooed at the bundle in her arms. Her blue optics shining light over the sparkling's light red armor. "I got you." She leaned to look around a building. She gasped and backed up out of the view of her captors.

"I could have sworn she went this way," She heard one of them say. She pressed her back against the wall of the human building. "We need to find her. Especially that little brat that Lord Megatron calls a heir." She pressed the sparkling closer to her green and purple chasis as the shark-type predawn stepped beside her. His head turned side to side before his gaze fell on her fearful optics. His sharp toothed grin made her leap to her pedes and attempt to flee.

"Where do you think you're going?" The toad-like predacon asked as he grabbed her by her upper arm.

"Oh, uh. Sky-Byte, Slapper," She mumbled, absolute terror filling every circuit in her body. The sparkling gave a small whimper, which attracted the attention of the two Predacons. "L-l-look, I-i-i- Just…"

"You don't have anywhere to go, Crossfire. Now how about you and Particle just come with us," Slapper stated, before lasers fired and hit the ground next to them. Particle started to wail in fear as Crossfire threw herself into the brand new hole in the building's wall. She rubbed her right hand over the sparkling's back and pressed herself against the farthest wall. While she listened to the sounds of the battle outside of her hiding spot.

'The Autobots?' She thought as she watched the light blue Spychanger stop Darkscream from entering the building. He stepped backwards into the building as two others stepped in front of him, offering cover as the blue one switched his visored gaze to the cowering femme and sparkling just a few feet away. She tensed as he stepped forward.

"Easy," He consoled softly with his hand held up in a nonthreatening manner. "I'm not going to hurt you." He took another step forward and sighed internally as the femme seemed to relax a little bit.

"Autobot?" She whispered. Her gaze locked onto the autobot symbol on his chest plate. The autobot waited until she moved closer before he finished the rest of the distance between them and knelt beside her. She felt so overcome with emotion. She might finally be able to get out of Megatron's clutches.

"My designation is Crosswise. I'm here to help you and your spar-" Crosswise was cut off by Crossfire pressing herself and Particle against him. Her left arm wrapping around his neck. She hung on as tightly as she could while the explosions continued on.

"Thank you," She whispered, repeating herself over and over. Tears sipped from her optics and down her metal gun-grey cheek plates as she slipped into an exhausted recharge. Crosswise grabbed Particle as he slipped from his carrier's arms.

"The predacons have retreated," Crosswise's leader's voice rang through the empty building. Crosswise turned his head to see his teammates standing around him.

Hotshot moved closer to look over the two filthy cybertronians. His visor flashed angrily as he noticed the marks on the sparkling's fragile armor. "We need to get them to the base," He stated as he picked the tiny femme up into his arms. He frowned behind his face mask as he felt how light she was. Then, he turned towards his team. "Crosswise, carry the sparkling. We're going to walk to the base. The rest of you cover us."

"Yes, sir." The Spychangers chorused while they moved towards Their leader and teammate. Mirage and Ironhide stood beside Crosswise. Ironhide smiled and wiggled his fingers in front of Particle's faceplates. Particle giggled and gripped the bigger bot's yellow wrist. He looked at the wiggling objects, then decided that they looked safe enough and stuck them in his mouth. He garbled angrily when Ironhide took them back with chuckle and a pat on the sparkling's helm. After the sparkling settled, they started on their way to the base.


	2. Chapter 2

"What I want to know is why the Predacons wanted the femme and the sparkling to begin with," W.A.R.S. stated as the Autobots gathered in the command center with Koji. "She's not even a fighter from what I've seen." Koji looked up at the group of Autobots. He came to meet the femme and see what the fuss was about, but to know that the poor femme and her child was in the hands of Megatron made him feel a little upset. He switched his gaze over to X-brawn who was feeding him and Sideburn who was studying him closely.

"We won't know until the femme wakes up. Which will probably be a while, considering how much damage was done and the lack of energy in her systems," Crosswise replied. "I'm surprised that he's still going strong." Everybody looked over towards the Sparkling as he released a burp after X-brawn moved bottle-like thing from his mouth. In the bottle was a strange looking green liquid that had a rubber tip. "It's a good thing we found them when we did. Who knows how long they could have survived out there."

"We'll just have to let the femme tell her story," Railspike cut in as his gaze switched between Optimus and the sparkling that is now in Crosswise's arms. "In the meantime we'll just have to take care of the kid until she's fit to do it herself." The sparkling fussed a bit before Crosswise placed him over a blue shoulder and burped him.

"Until the femme wakes up and is healthy they will stay here under our protection. However, she will stay near the spy changers," Optimus stated as T-ai looked towards a monitor that showed the medbay. She was sitting up and hunched over with her arms wrapped around herself. "I believe that you may want to take the child back to her."

Crosswise nodded and adjusted Particle in his grip. Then, after he settled the Spychanger's science officer made his way down the hallway. Optimus Prime watched him go before he glanced over his troops. This was going to be a rough time for them all.

Crosswise opened the door quietly. Crossfire jerked upwards, a wild look in her optics as she noticed her son in the mech's grip. The mech slowly reached the sparkling out towards her, while trying to also keep his distance. The other autobots watched cautiously as their teammate went into the femme's room.

"Optimus?" The prime glanced down towards the child. "Why is Wisdomcross being so slow? Why doesn't he just give her the baby?" The autobots looked at each other, not sure how to answer him. With a sigh, Hightower moved a little bit closer, before he kneeled closer to the boy's height.

"Because femmes on Cybertron are very defensive about their children. They will not be afraid to attack with just one wrong move." The crane looked up towards the monitor to see Crossfire and Crosswise talking. Crosswise was gesturing towards the door with the femme shaking her head and hugging her sparkling closer to her chest plates.

"Why?"

"You'll find out when you're older," Optimus cut in. "Now I want everyone to be on their best behavior. She is frightened, so, be careful with your words and actions. Am I understood?" The chorus of "Yes, Sir."'s made Optimus smile behind his face plate. The autobot brothers were sitting in their corner arguing about something or other, while the rest of the autobots minus the Spychangers were discussing different ways to take down the Predacons.

"It's going to be fine. They're not going to hurt you. Ok?" Crosswise mumbled to her as he gazed into her blue optics. She sighed and looked out off the hallway and through the door of the rec. room. Particle squirmed a little and grabbed the edge of his facemark near his optic. The sparkling giggled a bit as Crossfire poked his sides. "He's adorable."

"I know." She whispered, a slight smile appeared on her face as she took in how the slightly taller mech behaved with her son. "You're good with-"

"Hey, Love Birds! You gonna hog the door all day or are you gonna let some bots through?" Crossfire's head jerked to the left as Hightower squeezed by her and through the door. She gazed around the room at mechs before taking a breathe and moving into the room. The Autobots took a few glances as the femme and Crosswise moved passed, but returned to their discussions almost as soon as they looked away. Crossfire felt anxiety fill the pit of her tank as they neared the almost silent table, which seated the Spychangers. The Spychangers sat close together, joking about this or that.

"Hey, Crosswise," Ironhide greeted, sliding the chair out between him and Hotshot for the blue mech. Hotshot stood from his seat and slid another seat over to their table. "Hey, little man. You having a good time?" Particle giggled, reaching towards Hotshot as he sat on the chair that he just slid over.

"Take a seat, Crossfire," Hotshot coaxed, "You look like you're still tired." Crossfire sat down, slowly, she was tense. She was afraid to move, almost afraid that they'd be just like the Predacons or the Deceptions. The Spychanger leader slowly reached for Particle as he started to whimper. "Come here, You."

"So," R.E.V. started, tapping his fingers against the table. "You come around here often?" The spy changers stared at him and he shrugged. "What? I was trying to be funny." The femme bit her lip as a she tried to fight a giggle. She couldn't help, but feel a little bit more comfortable around these mechs.

"I-It," She whispered, staring at her hands that were gripping each other in her lap. "It was kinda funny." She looked towards Hotshot. She smiled lightly as he dipped his fingers into his energy and held it up to her sparkling's lips. Particle sucked on them a little bit, before Hotshot repeated the action. The Spychangers looked at the femme. She winced and held up her serves slightly to her chest. "I'm sorry. I won't speak again!" She shot out of her seat and took Particle from the Spychanger leader, before she darted out of the room.

"Great job, Guys," Sideburn commented. Prowl face palmed and X-Brawn smacked his helm against the table.


End file.
